walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talking Dead
Talking Dead is a live after-show about AMC's The Walking Dead in which the host (Chris Hardwick) discusses the show with special guests. Several after-show episodes are available online at AMCTV.com. Media Post explained on March 16th, 2012 that Talking Dead "may be the first-ever talk show on which guests don't have to worry about promoting something or deflecting private questions". Broadcast and Format The series features host Chris Hardwick discussing the latest episode with guests who are fans of the series. Cast and crew from The Walking Dead also appear on the talk show. Segments on Talking Dead include an "In Memoriam" highlighting the deaths from the episode, an online poll, episode trivia, behind-the-scenes footage, and questions from fans via phone, from the audience, Facebook, Twitter, or from the official Talking Dead website. After the on-air episode ends, a bonus 15–20 minute segment continues online for the 30 minute episodes; there would be a bonus 5–10 minute online segment for the 60 minute episodes; Hardwick refers to this bonus segment as "Talking Talking Dead". The series premiered on October 16, 2011, following the encore presentation of the second season premiere of The Walking Dead. When the series returned on February 10, 2013 from the season three midseason finale, the series moved to 10:00 pm, directly following The Walking Dead and expanded to one hour. Hardwick stated that having the show go an hour as opposed to half an hour allowed more "breathing room" and more time to discuss the topics with the guests and fans. On three of the episodes at the end of season 2 of Talking Dead, musicians featured on The Walking Dead's soundtrack performed at the end of the show. On the first half of season 3 of Talking Dead, the Kill of the Week feature was included; in addition, the show took questions from the studio audience. In Season 4, "fan of the week" was introduced for fans who used the Dead Yourself mobile app. The show also introduced "Survival Tips", which gave tips on how to survive if a hypothetical zombie apocalypse really happened. Episodes also show Inside the Dead which feature around three behind the scenes still photographs with "pops up" bubbles containing trivia about the show. Other segments include the "Talking Dead Survival Tips" were Matt Mogk from the Zombie Research Society gives tips to survive a zombie apocalypse and Oprah like give aways of merchandise sold in the Walking Dead online store.Talking Dead, Inside the Dead, Season 4, Episode 15. Guests and Bonus Content Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Gallery :To see photos from Talking Dead, see the Talking Dead Gallery. Trivia * In the behind-the-scenes trivia for "The Suicide King", it is said that Greg Nicotero made his second appearance as a walker in the episode. It was actually his third. *Robert Kirkman has appeared a total of 9 times on the Talking Dead so far, much more than any other guest star. *March 30, 2014 marks Andrew Lincoln's first appearance on the Talking Dead. *In the memorial section Julio is incorrectly mentioned as part of The Governor's Army. External links *Talking Dead official site *Social Media Producer - Ben Stanley References Category:The Walking Dead Category:TV Series